


Alone for Now

by twinkyatta



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyatta/pseuds/twinkyatta
Summary: Ogie Anhorn has spent many centuries alone, but now it seems as though that's changing.





	Alone for Now

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh yeah idk i love waitress and i love vampires and ogie is just a massive lonely dork uhhhh i have a bunch of ideas for why things work the way they do (like why he can have photos of himself/see himself in the mirror & what year he was born etc etc) but no one cares so lmfao...also the chapters arent chapters so much as parts of the romance? like meeting/falling/staying or whatever idek...also im trying to make this as true to canon as possible...anyway hit me up on twitter @ogieanhorn

His life was one of loneliness. He hadn’t opened himself up to love in years, not wanting to bear the pain of loss yet again. More than a couple hundred years and a few dozen deaths had changed him. He had retreated, decided that a life of isolation was better than the heartbreak and grief and broken trust of the living. His long days were spent mostly doing puzzles and reading comics. Anything to keep him occupied and distracted from the world outside.

However, at some point Ogie had to admit it to himself; life must go on, just as it had before. And before, and before, and before. At some point along the way, he had lost track of how many “befores” there were in that statement; how many times life had gone on, seemingly without him. He had watched societal norms change, had seen the country rally, and mourn together. Yet somehow, he wasn’t ever quite a part of it. Until each time he had he met another one of his loves, that is. He had lost count of them, the numbers too high to bear. They would always serve to make his existence bearable, bringing color to the otherwise bleak landscape of his mind. Then, as fast as they had entered, they would leave. Such was the way his life had always happened, quickly and without warning.

It had been a few decades since his last venture into the world of friendships, let alone relationships. He had been scared, filled with dread every time he thought of being close to someone only to have them ripped apart from him by old age, or a bullet, or a car, or any other number of worst case scenarios he could think of. He thought of them a lot, and so had turned his hard from such things. Now, however, holding his cellphone and staring intently at his search on the app store, he decided it was time. To any other person, this would have just been a normal occurrence, but to Ogie it felt like a huge step, although he wasn’t sure in what direction. Was he moving on from his past? Or was he just putting himself on the path for hurt again?

And why was he overthinking downloading Tinder so much? Worst came to worst, he could just delete it, pretend it didn’t happen. He could go back to solitude, until a better option arose. For now, though, it was dating apps. He didn’t go out, wouldn’t even know how in this social atmosphere―the last time he had gone out with friends had been during the prohibition―but he knew he could at least meet someone online and go on a date. A date. Just thinking the word, after so long, sent tendrils of nerves shooting into his stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant, he decided, and continued with the signup process. He spent a few minutes swiping. Once he had run out of profiles to look at, he wound up staring at the blinking photo of himself in the center of the screen. He focused on it until his eyes went blurry, waiting for a match.

Ogie shook his head clear and stood up from his bed. It was lunch time. Of course, that meant nothing to him, he didn’t have to eat food at all, but it comforted him. As if, by going through the motions of life, he could still be part of it. He even found himself eating out quite often, just for the human interaction of ordering food. Not needing nutrition meant he could eat however and whatever he wanted, but his body still required some sort of sustenance. So, once a week he had to feed. That’s what he had always called it: feeding. “Drinking blood” just didn’t have the same ring to it. So, it was time to feed. It had been a tradition of his for a century or so that when he fed, he only ate white foods the rest of the day, and he likes the symmetry of Wednesdays. So, his lunch that day was a mug of sheep’s blood and a hardboiled egg white, with a side of popcorn.

The buzz startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced at his phone, knowing that it must have been a notification from Tinder. The constant notifications from his phone games had started making him anxious, like if he didn’t play all the games equally he’d hurt their feelings. Tinder was the only one he had chosen to keep on. He hesitantly grabbed the device, flipped it over. A match. Someone he had liked, liked him back. Who was it though? He remembered a few very specific profiles, people whose faces had made his heart leap. Could it be one of them? He didn’t entertain the idea long. Better to not let his hopes up than to be crushed by them. He opened the app and checked who it was.

A noise escaped from Ogie’s lips; the person he had matched with was a woman, the most beautiful woman he had swiped right on. Her name was Dawn, and the photos she had were mostly of her and a shih tzu, but one of them showed her in a blue waitress uniform, with her hair up in a cute half-pony. She was gorgeous and he was stunned that she had liked him, but happy as well, of course. He decided to wait two hours before messaging her, and then sent a message anyway. 

“What’s your dog’s name?” He decided that it would be an easy enough question to get a conversation out of; everyone loves talking about their pets. He fondly recalled the days he had spent with Sardine, his cat, as a teenager. Sardine hadn’t seemed to care much for Ogie, until Ogie had forced his love upon the feline. Then they became best friends, although to any onlooker it would have seemed that Sardine had simply given up on trying to escape. Ogie had also bribed him with more fish than any cat needed, which couldn’t have hurt. Regardless of how much the cat appreciated it, those were some of the best days of Ogie’s life. The days before the Change. 

That line of thinking was never healthy for him to pursue. He quickly diverged his thoughts into those of his developing crush on Dawn. “Ecstatically alive, enthusiastically American, dynamic and witty, I am a woman of many passions,” he read aloud, focusing on each word by itself. The phonetic alliteration was adorable, and she had played Betsy Ross in a number of reenactments. His heart fluttered thinking of her dressed as a woman who had been one of his icons since she had been alive. 

A message came through from Dawn, and he rushed to open it. His hands were trembling. “Marie Curie, or Cure for short!” A smile crept onto his face. Marie Curie. He texted back right away, without thinking of the repercussions.

“Would you like to go out for coffee?”

She replied quickly as well, but not as quickly as Ogie had. It was just long enough that he could tell she thought about the answer. “I can do a five minute date tonight after work.” Just like that, not a question, not a maybe. Five minutes, after her shift today. Out of all the first dates he’d had in his life, he couldn’t see that turning out to be the worst. If they didn’t click, it would only be five minutes of not clicking, and if they did, they could just extend it another five minutes. It made sense to him. They worked out the details, and Ogie grabbed his keys. He needed to buy a new shirt to mark this occasion. 


End file.
